


Through Time

by MaraMcGregor



Series: Through Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, F/F, Hale Family Feels, McCall Family Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nemeton pulls the Hales through time, saving them at the last moment from the fire. With two alphas and two packs now claiming the same territory, they need a solution to prevent any disputes. Talia hopes that her solution will make everyone happy and preserve the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, Arabwel for looking this over for me!

Werewolves lay scattered across the forest floor. Talia pulled herself up and stood on the Nemeton’s stump. Taking a quick count, she realized she was one short. Scanning again, it was obvious that her younger brother was missing. Derek and Laura should have been on their way back from the school and she had managed to push Cora through a hole she had punched and clawed through the floorboards.

The pack was slowly recovering. Soot covered faces looked up at her. Human spouses sprawled in their partners’ laps. The worst injuries appeared to be smoke inhalation and some bruises. Talia had no idea how they had ended up at the base of the Nemeton, but considering they all seemed to be in one piece and at least temporarily safe, she set the mystery aside for later. She’d have to apologize to Peter too. That was not something she was looking forward to.

Talia took a deep breath and centered herself. Reaching through the pack bond, she searched for her children and brother. She felt a faint tug from Peter, but the pull seemed different, angrier. Cora’s was barely present, but recognizable. If she was in hiding, it was likely that she had instinctively suppressed anything that could give away her location. Derek and Laura had her worried. There was no tug from either of them. Talia felt panic start to creep in. It was entirely possible that the hunters attacked them on their way home.

She couldn’t risk going back home and they couldn’t stay in the forest. “Everyone up. We need to move before the hunters realize we aren’t in the basement.”

As one, the pack got to their feet, werewolves supporting the humans as they followed their Alpha east through the woods.

The last thing Talia expected to greet her when she reached Satomi’s well-hidden home was a baton to the face. Talia reacted and immediately shifted, ready to defend her pack down to her last fang.

“Talia? How?”

* * *

Talia swirled her raichi tea, struggling to grasp everything Satomi had told her about the past 7 years. She was thankful that Derek and Cora were safe. But finding out that Peter had been trapped in his own mind for 6 of those years and went insane then killed Laura was beyond heartbreaking. She wanted to rip his throat out for killing her daughter. But, apparently, Derek had beat her to it. Resurrection was not something she had expected from him, but he had always been interested in the more obscure sections of the family library. Supposedly, it had helped to some extent, but he was now a permanent resident of Eichen House.  

To top it all off, the traditional Hale Pack territory was now controlled by a young Alpha. Normally, the logical thing to do, would be to challenge the usurper and win the land back. It had been her first instinct. But, Satomi had gripped her wrist and shook her head. The boy was 17 years old, had only been a wolf for a little over a year, and had somehow risen to being a True Alpha. Derek was also a member of this new pack and, according to Satomi, fiercely loyal to the boy.

She couldn’t kill him. That much was certain. Unfortunately, the only other way to preserve her territory and pack’s safety would be to arrange a marriage. With Laura dead, Cora in South America, and Derek firmly in the other pack, she was the only one left to make that sacrifice. The thought alone was disturbing. Scott was Cora’s age. In fact, Talia vaguely remembered the boy and his best friend on the playground during recess when they were in Kindergarten. There had to be something she could do, but she was running on fumes and the adrenaline high from earlier in the night was crashing.

Satomi pulled the cup from her hands and topped it off. “Scott is a good boy. Very understanding. You should go to him tomorrow. He will make sure this works out.”

Talia looked up. “He’s seventeen.”

“He’s a True Alpha.” Smiling fondly, Satomi continued, “He saved my pack, too.”

Sipping on the tea, Talia let her shoulders slump. “I’ll go talk with him tomorrow. Maybe we can figure this all out without bloodshed.”

Satomi stood and cleared the table. Smiling softly at her old friend she murmured, “Get some rest.” As she left the living room, she flicked off the light switch.

Talia sagged and pulled an afghan from the back of the couch down. Giving in to exhaustion, she pulled it over her sore and weary body before falling asleep.

* * *

Talia wanted nothing more than to hunt down her son, but protocol dictated that she speak to the current Alpha of the territory first. Standing in front of the two story house, she felt nervous in a way that she hadn’t since before inheriting her Alpha-hood from her father. Knowing that a True Alpha resided beyond the door and had the loyalty of her son had her in emotional knots. With one more deep breath, she pressed the doorbell.

Just before she could straighten her borrowed shirt, the door swung open. Light streamed from behind the figure. Talia quickly inhaled, breath stolen by the lovely woman standing in the entrance. Her dark, curly hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and dressed in scrubs that still faintly smelled of bleach.

“Can I help you?”

“Um, yes. I’m looking for Alpha McCall.” Talia wasn’t sure what she expected, but a jar of mountain ash breaking and sealing the front door was not it.

“Who are you?” the woman demanded, once kind eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Talia Hale.”

The woman rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Of course,” before turning and yelling up the stairs, “Scott! Get your ass down here. If you’ve been resurrecting people again, I swear I’m going to mountain ash your room the next full moon!”

Talia was growing concerned. Who had the Alpha been resurrecting? Why? And how were these the actions of a True Alpha? Watching the woman fume, Talia could only conclude that Scott was her son. She was impressed that anyone would have the temerity to stand up to an Alpha, let alone be the dominant one in the household. Thundering footsteps accompanied a young man as he nearly fell down the stairs.

“I promise! It was only the one time! And even Chris was okay with trading Kate for Allison. And the Nemeton seemed happy to do it.”

Talia’s ears perked up. “The Nemeton?”

Scott peered around the open door, eyes flashing red when he realized a strange Alpha was on his doorstep. “Yes. Can I help you?”

“I believe you know my son, Derek.”

Scott’s shoulders slumped and he ran a hand over his face. “I wish Deaton would be more specific when he says there might be unexpected consequences. This is getting exhausting.” Addressing Talia again, “How did he take it?”

Talia tilted her head. “How did who take what?”

“Derek? That you’re alive?”

“No. He’s in your pack. It would be rude of me to not formally introduce myself and potentially cause a political incident in this already complicated situation.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he was missing the point, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around her not immediately hunting down her son. “Maybe you should come in. I’m calling Derek.”

Melissa broke the line with her shoe. “Come on in to the living room. I’m Melissa. Can I get you something to drink?”

Talia smiled. The name suited her. If Melissa, the nymph, could care for a young Zeus, surely this one could care for and instruct a young True Alpha. “You wouldn’t happen to have any tea, would you? I get the feeling we’ll all need some.”

Melissa nodded and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “I hope you’re okay with Lipton. We don’t have the raichi stuff Satomi mentioned that you liked.”

“That’s fine.” Talia felt a blush starting to work its way up her neck. She had never met this woman before, yet she already knew her favorite tea. She hadn’t had such an instantaneous reaction to someone since she met her husband. He had been dead for years before they traveled through time and this magnetic pull she felt was becoming overwhelming. Alone in the living room, Talia began working out the pack dynamics in her head. There was no way that she would be able to arrange a marriage to Scott. But, a True Alpha’s mother, and one that is so clearly in control of her charge, would be an admirable match. She had no idea if Melissa would be open to the suggestion, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Scott followed his mother back into the living room, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “Derek will be here in a couple of minutes.” With all the grace of a teenager, he flopped into a chair and let out a long sigh. Scott took a moment more to gather his thoughts, then sat up and stared straight at the other Alpha.

“Alpha Hale, as Derek’s friend, I’m going to say something that I hope doesn’t offend you, but I mean in all seriousness.”

Talia straightened her shoulders and nodded, keeping Scott’s gaze.

“He blames himself for the fire and everyone’s deaths. I don’t know how he’s going to react to seeing you. But, if for one moment, I think you are going to do hurt him in any way, I’m going to insist that you leave. Violently, if necessary.”

“I would never hurt my son.”

“You still came here first.”

“I was following common pack courtesy.”

“He’s your son. And I couldn’t care less about common courtesy. We do what’s right, not what makes things easier for ourselves.”

Talia was silent. She studied the boy in front of her. There was strength, courage and some intangible quality he exuded. Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before taking a seat in the chair next to his. She had a feeling that the status quo for werewolves, and maybe all supernaturals, was about to change.

“He’s your pack, Scott. When I searched for his bond, there was nothing. I thought maybe he and Laura had been caught and killed by the Argents on their way home from the high school. His loyalty is to you. You are well within your rights to protect him any way you see fit.”

Scott frowned again. Every time Talia spoke, it was like she was speaking in some specific werewolf code that he should be aware of and following. At some point he was going to have to make Deaton sit down and explain the ins and outs of werewolf politics and culture. He didn’t want to bother Derek with it, afraid it would bring up too many bad memories. And between the constant fighting for their lives, there hadn’t been enough time to learn about the culture he had technically been a part of for a year and a half.

The door slammed open. Melissa cringed, “Derek, we just finished repairing the walls from the last time you broke down my door. Could you try to enter like a reasonable adult? Unless there’s a life threatening situation or the world’s about to end, let’s keep the drywall where it belongs.”

“Sorry, Melissa.”

Giving him a small smile, Melissa reassured him, “It’s okay. But it’s coming out of your wallet next time it needs to be repaired.”

Talia stared at the man her son had become. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything that she had been told about time traveling hadn’t truly registered until this moment. Her baby boy, all gangly limbs and voice that was finally settling, was a man. A broad shouldered, scruffy bearded and voice lowered to baritone - man. Her knees shook as she stood and slowly approached him. He had just had a growth spurt and eked out a full inch over her. Now, he was easily 6’ tall and and she had to tilt her head upwards to look him in the eyes.

Derek inhaled deeply, pulling in the scent of the woman in front of him. Tears filled his eyes and his knees gave out as her scent registered in a part of his heart that he had suppressed for the past 7 years. “I’m so sorry! I swear, I had no idea who she was!”

Talia knelt and swept him into her arms, gently rocking him as he cried into her shoulder. “Shush. We all made it. We’re all here. Derek, you did nothing wrong. You were a child. None of this was ever your fault. The Argents did this.”

Derek’s breath hitched. “It was Kate and maybe Gerard. Chris had nothing to do with it.”

Talia pulled back and looked Derek in the eyes. “Honey, that’s not how that family works.”

His eyes flickered up to Scott then back to his mother. “Chris is Pack, mom. Has been for almost a year.”

“Chris Argent is Pack? How?”

Scott interrupted when Derek hesitated. “It’s a really long story Alpha Hale. But, he is Pack and helped us on more than one occasion before that.”

Talia struggled to wrap her mind around the concept of a hunter joining a pack and helping werewolves. Trying to recover, she stood up and threaded her fingers through her son’s. Gently, she lead him to the couch and sat back down. “As much as I want to focus on Derek right now, we need to discuss options for our two packs to coexist on the same territory.”

Derek’s back straightened. “Mom? You aren’t going to -”

“No, sweetie. I’m not going to formally challenge your Alpha. I would never force you to choose like that. But, it does leave us with a very short list of options.”

Scott knew this was going somewhere he wasn’t going to like, it rarely ever did.

“Alpha McCall, there are few ways amongst wolves that we can settle a territorial dispute and have it recognized by the surrounding packs as legitimate. The obvious, and most common one, is for the two Alphas to fight. Whoever wins, keeps the territory. Unfortunately, it usually results in one of them dying and few of the losing pack survive the loss of leadership and territory. The other option is an arranged marriage between our packs, binding us together as family. We would essentially be one pack with two alphas.”

Melissa sat down on the arm of the chair Scott was in. Concerned about the trajectory of the conversation, she wrapped her arm protectively around his shoulders.

Talia watched the interaction, and felt her heart melt at the deep bond between mother and son. She hoped that she could recover that same bond between herself and Derek. “Normally, it would be between both alphas to prevent a power imbalance.”

Melissa inhaled and clenched her fingers, digging into Scott’s shoulder.

“This is not an option. When Satomi told me how old Scott was, there was no way that I could do that. Normally, I would then suggest one of my children. But, Laura’s dead, Derek is already in your pack and Cora is in South America with only the faintest of pack bonds remaining. I could technically offer Peter; but from what I understand, he’s the one who bit you and he’s currently mentally unstable.”

Talia stared directly at Melissa. Everything about her exuded control and protection. She would have made a fine wolf herself. Melissa shifted slightly, putting her body in between Talia and Scott. The instinct to shield her son from the potential threat pulled on Talia’s own instincts. She found herself wanting to protect Scott and Derek side by side with this woman.

Melissa tilted forward. “Who else is there? I’m not just going to let you take away Scott’s freedom to love who he wants over some werewolf tradition. The nearby packs already respect him. They would never think to challenge him for sharing Beacon Hills with the Hales.”

“Perhaps not the ones Scott has directly impacted. But others will come. And I’m not asking Scott to sacrifice anything.”

Looking at Derek for any hint as to what his mother was getting at, Melissa only received a confused shrug.

Talia took a breath and fought down her nerves. “As the mother of a True Alpha, you have a certain status yourself. From what Satomi has told me, you have also started gaining your own reputation as a healer and protector for people who couldn’t normally go to the hospital. I was hoping that you would consider marrying me.”

Scott’s jaw dropped. He felt like he was living in some sort of alternate universe. He tried to gauge Derek and his mom’s reactions, but they seemed just as startled by the proposal as he was.

“You want me to marry you?” Melissa stood up and started fidgeting, fingertips lingering over the empty spot where her wedding band had once sat.

“I know it’s not ideal, but it is truly the best solution that I can come up with.” Talia dropped Derek’s hand and stood in front of Melissa. “We don’t have to do this right away.”

Melissa ran shaking hands through her hair, pulling several strands out of her ponytail in the process. “I don’t know what to say.” Turning back to look at Scott, he was clearly still struggling with the initial proposal. “Could we date first? I mean - I haven’t been on a date since Peter tried to use me against Scott and that’s just a whole different topic for later. Are you sure? This isn’t something we could just do and then get out of later if it doesn’t work out, right?”

Talia smiled. Everything Melissa did made her feel warmer and happier. It was like being wrapped in an electric blanket that slowly adjusted to her temperature, making her never want to leave the comfort of it. “Right. This would be permanent. No divorce. No separation. If we do this, it’s for the safety and protection of both packs.”

“Mom, you don’t have to do this. We can find another way.” Scott tried to sound self-assured, but Melissa knew it was all for her benefit.

Melissa reached out and lightly grasped Talia’s hand. The trembling stopped the moment the alpha wrapped her fingers around hers. “Sweetheart, from everything that I’ve heard from Deaton and Derek about Talia, I’m sure I’ll be in good hands. I’d be more worried about yourself. You’ll have two mothers to contend with.”

Derek tried to stifle a snort.

With a wicked grin, Talia addressed her son. “That goes for you too, Derek.”

Scott couldn’t stop the slightly hysterical laughter from escaping. “I guess we really will be brothers, now.”

 


End file.
